


Exciting

by Gay_Baby_Trash



Series: Courtship playlist [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Gay, Probs Bad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Baby_Trash/pseuds/Gay_Baby_Trash
Summary: Oneshot about a small journey the Zircons go on





	Exciting

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Can I Have Word by Capsule  
> I did this for utopiospherian  
> Part 2 of my courtship playlist

"Look, look, when you stretch out your hand Even though you might just be right about to grasp it now. Ah Since you still don’t have it. Jump over the things in your way Boy" 

Yellow smiled as she hopped from rock to rock only to turn and frow slightly when she saw Blue lagging behind, Yellow stopped for a sec until Blue was a few stones behind her. She then reached out her hand and with a small smile Blue took it and they began to continue to traverse the small stony river.

"Can I Have A Word We’ll have fun. Can I Have A Word Doing stuff like that, won’t we? Can I Have A Word A racing heart. Can I Have A Word Being excited. Can I Have A Word We’ll have fun. Can I Have A Word Doing stuff like that, won't we? "

Yellow had to force Blue to come with her on the trip, but after enough persuasive talking Blue finally agreed and that's how they ended up in the montains crossing rivers, climbing hills and traveling old paths. Blue was nervous but after a while got comfortable, after that Blue and yellow almost made it like a race to beat each like path. 

"Come on, come on Games without temptations   
Are no fun, are they?   
Come on, come on You're so timid   
You still have a chance before tomorrow "

When then finished their treck Blue and Yellow just looked at the view of the forest and smaller mountains, Yellow made sure to ask Blue if she enjoyed the trip and much to her delight, Blue said she loved it and was happy she came. Blue never hesitated again to join Yellow on a trip. 

"Come On"


End file.
